muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Fun Fun Elmo
Fun Fun Elmo is a Mandarin Chinese-language series, blending animation and live action segments. Each episode introduces a tone, word and writing-stroke method for a character in the Chinese alphabet. Seen on the show are Elmo and Guy Smiley. Using the same designs as Sesame Street English, the show essentially has the opposite function but uses a similar format. It airs on SinoVision in the United States, and CCTV and Toonmax in China. Thirteen nine-and-a-half-minute episodes were initially produced, and thirteen more were released in October 2012. Developed as a standalone series distributed over social media, Tone Cube Dim Sum is integrated into Fun Fun Elmo. Guy Smiley hosts "Guy Smiley Mystery Word", a segment on a Tonight Show-like set. His guests are all Tone Cubes. The opening sequence of the series is somewhat deceptive; it features Abby Cadabby, Bert, Big Bird, Ernie and Grover on a representation of the set of the American Sesame Street. The only characters to appear in the show are Elmo, Smiley, and the kids. Of all the street, only the playground is seen later on in the series. Episodes File:Sesame Street "Fun Fun Elmo," A Mandarin Language Learning Program - Episode 1|Episode 1 File:Sesame Street "Fun Fun Elmo," A Mandarin Language Learning Program - Episode 2|Episode 2 File:Sesame Street "Fun Fun Elmo," A Mandarin Language Learning Program - Episode 3|Episode 3 File:Sesame Street "Fun Fun Elmo," A Mandarin Language Learning Program - Episode 4|Episode 4 File:Sesame Street "Fun Fun Elmo," A Mandarin Language Learning Program - Episode 5|Episode 5 File:Sesame Street "Fun Fun Elmo," A Mandarin Language Learning Program -- Episode 6|Episode 6 File:Sesame Street "Fun Fun Elmo," A Mandarin Language Learning Program -- Episode 7|Episode 7 File:Sesame Street "Fun Fun Elmo," A Mandarin Language Learning Program -- Episode 8|Episode 8 File:Sesame Street "Fun Fun Elmo," A Mandarin Language Learning Program -- Episode 9|Episode 9 File:Sesame Street "Fun Fun Elmo," A Mandarin Language Learning Program -- Episode 10|Episode 10 File:Sesame Street "Fun Fun Elmo," A Mandarin Language Learning Program -- Episode 11|Episode 11 File:Sesame Street "Fun Fun Elmo," A Mandarin Language Learning Program -- Episode 12|Episode 12 File:Sesame Street "Fun Fun Elmo," A Mandarin Language Learning Program -- Episode 13|Episode 13 File:Sesame_Street_"Fun_Fun_Elmo,"_Episode_14_(A_Mandarin_Chinese_Language_Learning_Program)|Episode 14 File:Sesame_Street_"Fun_Fun_Elmo,"_Episode_15_(A_Mandarin_Chinese_Language_Learning_Program)|Episode 15 File:Sesame_Street_"Fun_Fun_Elmo,"_Episode_16_(A_Mandarin_Chinese_Language_Learning_Program)|Episode 16 File:Sesame_Street_"Fun_Fun_Elmo,"_Episode_17_(A_Mandarin_Chinese_Language_Learning_Program)|Episode 17 File:Sesame_Street_"Fun_Fun_Elmo,"_Episode_18_(A_Mandarin_Chinese_Language_Learning_Program)|Episode 18 File:Sesame Street "Fun Fun Elmo," Episode 19 (A Mandarin Chinese Language Learning Program)|Episode 19 File:Sesame Street "Fun Fun Elmo," Episode 20 (A Mandarin Chinese Language Learning Program)|Episode 20 File:Sesame Street Fun Fun Elmo," Episode 21 (A Mandarin Chinese Language Learning Program)|Episode 21 File:Sesame Street "Fun Fun Elmo," Episode 22 (A Mandarin Chinese Language Learning Program)|Episode 22 File:Sesame Street "Fun Fun Elmo," Episode 23 (A Mandarin Chinese Language Learning Program)-1|Episode 23 File:Sesame Street "Fun Fun Elmo," Episode 24 (A Mandarin Chinese Language Learning Program)|Episode 24 File:Sesame Street "Fun Fun Elmo," Episode 25 (A Mandarin Chinese Language Learning Program)|Episode 25 File:Sesame Street "Fun Fun Elmo," Episode 26 (A Mandarin Chinese Language Learning Program)|Episode 26 Gallery Fun Fun Elmo stoop.jpg Fun Fun Elmo eat.jpg Fun Fun Elmo birdseed milkshake.jpg External links * Zhang Yuwei and Yu Wei, "Sesame Street opens door to children - in Chinese", ''China Daily, 27 July 2012. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:International Sesame Street Shows